The present invention relates to massage devices and more particularly to a massage device in the form of a resilient pillow that produces a massaging effort throughout the pillow when pressure is applied thereto.
Body massage devices of various types are known in the art including pillow members that have a vibrator unit associated therewith, which, when actuated, produces a massaging effect to preselected portions of the body of a user.
The present invention provides an improved resilient massage pillow which provides a massaging effect throughout the entirety of the pillow, the intensity of which can be varied to produce either a gentle uniform massaging action or, with an easy-to-make adjustment, a more vigorous massaging action. The present invention provides such a massage pillow which responds to mere body pressure for actuation to produce a thorough, uniform massaging effect throughout the entire pillow, which can be varied in intensity in accordance with body location and body needs. For example, the pillow of the present invention can be readily applied to the neck, feet or back or any other body part for comfortable and soothing relief. In addition, the present invention provides a massage device which is economical and straightforward in manufacture and assembly, which utilizes a minimum of parts and labor and which, at the same time can avoid the use of external buttons and cords.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a massaging pillow that is an improvement over those known heretofore, but is nevertheless simple and economical in construction.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.